Emirati Junior National Team
| First game = 16 – 0 (Sofia, Bulgaria; 14 January 2013) | Largest win = | Largest loss = 23 – 1 (Sofia, Bulgaria; 17 January 2013) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 1 | World champ2 first = 2013 | World champ2 best = 40th (2013) | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup first = | Regional cup best = | Record = 0–5–0 }} The United Arab Emirates men's national junior ice hockey team is the men's national under-20 ice hockey team of the United Arab Emirates. The team is controlled by the UAE Ice Hockey Association, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. History The United Arab Emirates men's national junior ice hockey team played its first game in 2013 during the 2013 IIHF World U20 Championship Division III tournament in Sofia, Bulgaria. Prior to the start of the tournament the United Arab Emirates were disqualified and all of their games were declared forfeit for failing to register the minimum of 15 skaters and two goaltenders. The team was allowed to play exhibition games during the tournament, however the results of the games did not count towards the standings with the scores being officially record as 5–0 wins to all the opposing teams. The United Arab Emirates lost all five of their exhibition games against the other teams in the tournament. The largest loss was against China who won the game 23–1. International competitions *2013 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 6th in Division III (40th overall, officially disqualifed) U18 Team | First game = 31 – 1 (Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates; 1 April 2012) | Largest win = 31 – 1 (Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates; 1 April 2012) | Largest loss = 5 – 2 (Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates; 3 April 2012) | World champ2 name = | World champ2 apps = | World champ2 first = | World champ2 best = | Regional name = IIHF U18 Challenge Cup of Asia | Regional cup apps = 1 | Regional cup first = 2012 | Regional cup best = (2012) | Record = 3–1–0 }} The United Arab Emirates men's national under-18 ice hockey team is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of the United Arab Emirates. The team is controlled by the UAE Ice Hockey Association, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. History The United Arab Emirates men's national under-18 ice hockey team played its first game in 2012 during the 2012 IIHF U18 Challenge Cup of Asia being held in Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates. The United Arab Emirates finished in second place after winning their games against Hong Kong, India and Malaysia, only losing their fourth game against Thailand. Their opening game was against India which they won 31–1 was recorded as their largest ever win in international competition. International competitions *2012 IIHF U18 Challenge Cup of Asia. Finish: 2nd References External links *United Arab Emirates Ice Hockey Association Category:Junior national ice hockey teams